iRealize
by tracemasonfreak101
Summary: Carly realizes feelings for someone... who have to find out. ONESHOT Little bit of SPAM


**iRealize **

**Carly realizes her feelings for someone, but who is it? well u have to read to find out. Li'l bit of SPAM 2... **

**Carly's POV...**

Me, Sam, and Freddie just got done with iCarly for this week, Sam went downstairs to see Spencer, while Freddie went home. I just sat on my beanbag, thinking about the guy I like. The Guy I like is Sam's ex, Jonah. I know I sound crazy but I'm not.

I put on my PearPod, and stopped at my favorite song.

_V1: Take time to realize,  
That your warmth is  
Crashing down on in.  
Take time to realize,  
That I am on your side  
Didn't I, Didn't I tell you._

But I can't spell it out for you,  
No it's never gonna be that simple  
No I cant spell it out for you

C: If you just realize what I just realized,  
Then we'd be perfect for each other  
and will never find another  
Just realized what I just realized  
we'd never have to wonder if  
we missed out on each other now.

V2: Take time to realize  
Oh-oh I'm on your side  
didn't I, didn't I tell you.  
Take time to realize  
This all can pass you by  
Didn't I tell you

But I can't spell it out for you,  
no it's never gonna be that simple  
no I can't spell it out for you.

C: If you just realized what I just realized  
then we'd be perfect for each other  
then we'd never find another  
Just realized what I just realized  
we'd never have to wonder if  
we missed out on each other now.

V3: It's not always the same  
no it's never the same  
if you don't feel it too.  
If you meet me half way  
If you would meet me half way.  
It could be the same for you.

C: If you just realize what I just realized  
then we'd be perfect for each other  
then we'd never find another  
Just realize what I just realized  
we'd never have to wonder  
Just realize what I just realized

If you just realize what I just realized

OoOoOOo

missed out on each other now  
missed out on each other now

Realize, realize  
realize, realize

This song explains it all, what I feel inside, I just wish he knew how I felt. Sigh. I looked out the window it started to rain. The perfect day to call Jonah, but first going to ask Sam about it.

I walked down the stairs, and saw Sam and Spencer snogging each other on the couch. I thought it was wrong, but hey they love each other right? Same here with Jonah.

"Hey Sam Can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked when they parted.

"Yeah sure. BRB." She said to Spencer

"Ok."

"What is it Carly?" She asked

"Do you still have Jonah's cell phone number?" I asked

"Yeah. Why?"

"I need to tell him something." I said trying to hide the smile on my face

"Ok, here it is." She said handing me a piece of paper. "Oh, and Carly, it's ok if you like him, I don't care."

I watched her go back to Spencer, and wacthed them walk out the door, so they could go to dinner.

I rushed upstairs to my room, I shut the door, and grabbed my pearphone and started to dial his number. The phone started ringing.

"_Hello?" _

"Uh, hey Jonah it's Carly."

"_Hey Carly what's up?"_

_"_I kind of want to tell you something."

"_Ok, shoot."_

"Jonah... I love you"

"_Carly... I..."_

"Jonah, it's ok if you, I understand-" I started to cry

_"I love you too Carly" _

The world stopped when he said those words. "Thanks, want to come over?"

"_Yeah, I'll be right there." _

"Ok, see ya."

"_You too." _

After I hung up, I rushed to my closet to get ready.

After like 30 minutes of deciding I finally choose a pair of skinny jeans, a pink halter top, and a heart necklace.

I also put on some lipsgloss and eyeshadow, now I wait.

DING DONG

"Coming." My heart started pumping, I never felt like this before it's an incredible feeling, I see why Sam picked him out first.

I openeed the door, and theree he was.

"Hey Jonah."

"Hey Carly, you look great."

"Thanks." I said blushing "Come in."

"Look, Carly, I know we got off on the wrong page 3 years ago, and those 3 years I finally realized you were the one for me."

"Same here Jonah." I smiled

We leaned in and he pressed his soft lips against mine, he was licking my lip dying to get in, and I let him, Oh how much I love this boy.

After we broke there was only three words left to say: "I love you"

Love is pretty funny, and how you realize your one true love.

THE END

**DONE... I'm totally doing a creddie next... BYE REVIEW **


End file.
